Concentration
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Sue's driving and Tara gets frisky. Slash!


"Sue?"

Sue raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes?"

Tara tilted her head slightly. "How good is your concentration when you're driving?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sue asked, "What are you planning?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Tara wondered with wide-eyed innocence.

Sue heaved a sigh. "Because the last time you asked me about my concentration, I went through a two hour briefing with the assistant director with your hand between my thighs."

Tara grinned. "I found it kinda funny when he asked you if you were okay, that you were looking a little overheated."

"My point is, keep your hands to yourself."

"I will, I will," Tara assured her, then added, "For a while," without moving her lips.

Sue shot Tara a suspicious look, knowing that she had said something, but not knowing what.

* * *

Sue sighed in contentment as she let her mind drift. There was nothing like driving to calm one's nerves, she thought. And it helped that her lover was sleeping, head resting on Sue's shoulder, one hand on her thigh. Then Sue frowned and glanced down at Tara's hand. Hadn't it been over **there** three minutes ago? When did it get so close to the zipper of her jeans? A quick glance at Tara assured her that yes, she was still asleep, and had most likely just moved in her sleep.

Putting the matter out of her mind, Sue turned her attention back to the road.

A few minutes later, a slight breeze across her lower abdomen caught Sue's attention. She glanced down, surprised to see the button and zipper of her jeans completely undone. She frowned and looked at Tara, who had given up the pretense of sleep.

Tara grinned up at Sue and slide her hand into Sue's jeans. She had been delighted when she saw that Sue was going commando, and thought that the encounter she was planning must have been meant to be.

"Tara," Sue said warningly. "You promised."

"Did I promise, Levi?" Tara asked the dog in the back seat. "Didn't you hear me say 'for now,' boy?"

Levi barked, which Sue saw in the rearview mirror. She stuck her tongue out at Tara. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Tara captured Sue's tongue, giving her a deep kiss, breaking it only when she felt the car swerve slightly.

Once Sue's eyes were back on the road, Tara trailed her lips and tongue along her jaw, nibbling lightly, then making her way up to Sue's ear, tracing the edges before taking the lobe into her mouth.

"Tara," Sue moaned, both a warning and a plea. Tara's answer was to trail down Sue's neck, sucking on the sensitive spot under her jaw.

When Sue shifted slightly, Tara began to move her fingers back and forth slightly across the neatly trimmed hair at the apex of Sue's thighs.

Sue was about to say Tara's name again, just getting out the T sound before cutting herself off with a cry as Tara's finger slid lower, feeling the heat and wet that Sue had generated. Sue's head fell back onto the head rest, her eyes half lidded, but still fixed on the road.

Still keeping her lips on Sue's neck, jaw and ear, Tara moved her fingers slowly, brushing back and forth over the damp outer folds of Sue's sex. With one finger, she ventured further, parting Sue's folds and lightly circling her clit.

"Tara," Sue cried out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly for a moment. She gasped as Tara's finger touched the tip of her clit in reply. Sue moaned. "I'm going to crash the car if you keep this up," she managed to get out.

Tara chuckled into Sue's neck. Knowing that Sue would pull over if she ever did believe herself in danger of crashing, Tara simple slid her hand further into Sue's jeans, entering her lover with two fingers.

Sue arched under Tara's hand, her mouth open in a cry of pleasure.

"Mmm," Tara hummed into Sue's jaw. Moving slowly, she thrusting her fingers into Sue, keeping the rhythm languid, enough to drive Sue crazy, but nowhere near to orgasm. Her thumb circled Sue's clit, intermittently brushing over it, making her jerk. All the while, Tara kept an eye on the road, making sure that they stayed in their lane, mindful of the occasional vehicle that drove by.

Whimpering, Sue whispered, "Please, Tara."

Humming again, this time against Sue's ear, Tara marginally sped up the movement of her fingers.

Sue growled. Shrugging Tara away from her shoulder, she met the other woman's eyes and ground out, "Don't make me stop the car and take you on the side of the road."

Breaking out into peels of laughter, Tara gave Sue a hot kiss, then started moving her fingers more purposefully. She nipped Sue's lower lip when she gasped, and pressed her thumb into Sue's clit when she arched her hips.

"T-Tara," Sue stuttered, panting.

"Mm?" Tara mumbled. She tapped Sue's clit once in their standard motion for "yes" when Sue couldn't see Tara's lips - although usually it was against the Sue's arm. Sue jerked.

"Ooooh," she moaned, before gathering her wits enough to speak again. "I can't think when you do that," she whimpered.

Tara laughed, thinking to herself that that was just what she was aiming for. She moved her fingers faster, keeping her thumb on the tip of Sue's clit, rubbing it in circles until Sue's hips were moving constantly in the same rhythm.

Tiny "Oh's" started to escape Sue's lips, and Tara watched as her eyes fluttered shut before snapping open again and fixing on the road.

Finally giving in and settling into the rhythm she knew would send Sue flying to, and over, the edge, Tara leaned into her lover, content to guide her to her climax.

"Tara!" Sue cried, arching further, close to the edge. Tara nuzzled Sue's neck in response. One more swipe of Tara's thumb across her clit sent Sue shooting into orgasm, eyes tightly shut, an incoherent scream pouring from her lips. Dimly, she felt Tara move next to her, but all Sue was aware of was the fingers between her thighs.

When she finally opened her eyes, Sue was surprised to see Tara leaning forward, her free hand tightly gripping the steering wheel. "Oops?" Sue asked, her voice husky from her pleasure.

Tara grinned, turning her head so Sue could read her lips. "Know of a motel around here?"


End file.
